<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708215">Still Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closeted, Crossdressing, Emotional Roller Coaster, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Uchiha family runs into some sketchy business, Sasuke and Itachi are forced to relocate. Disguises and secrecy are needed. A boarding school in another country was far from Sasuke's liking. Alls well ends well, right?<br/>NOT COMPLETE<br/>OOC, High School AU (Modern Life), Different Backstories!</p><p>read tags</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alrighty, time to clear up the story because the summary wouldn't fit it all cleanly. The Uchiha brothers are Japanese, born and raised in Japan. The story starts with them moving to the United States for safety purposes when their family runs into... trouble. So yes, I wanted to make that very clear, I am changing the ethnicity of these characters. This is far from canon; you've been warned! - I don't want to see any comments about it.</p><p>-not currently updating-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Calm down little brother," Itachi said looking at me, "I'm sure you'll get accustomed to the States." He said smiling. I was currently having a panic attack. We were mid-flight, halfway across the world from <em>home</em>. It's really setting in. The realization that this <em>is </em>happening. </p><p>"Shut up, you don't know anything," I snorted, looking out the window facing away from my brother.</p><p>"You know, you should practice some more English before we land. From here on out we're fully versed into the English language."  He was right. Although maybe he's saying all this crazy stuff to freak me out even more? Itachi's impossible to read. </p><p>"Hn," I responded, plugging my ears with headphones, "I'm gonna sleep," I said fully turning away from him. </p><p>"Good idea. We will be quite busy when we land. We're staying at Kakashi's house, he's a friend of our parents." </p><p>"Hn," I repeated, trying to drown him out. </p><p>"Although, the boarding school will have living quarters," He explained, "You should be excited about your first year of high school you know,".</p><p>"Tch, at a school I don't want to go to? Not one bit".</p><p>"We'll be at the same school again, how fun don't you think?" Itachi looked over at me; I refuse to make eye contact, "Maybe you're just really scared for high school," He teased.</p><p>"Am not,"</p><p>"You'll never get a girlfriend with such a foul attitude," He sighed. </p><p>"Don't care, leave me alone," I said shifting so I couldn't see him. I closed my eyes, drifting into a dreamless dark aroma.  </p><p> </p><p>There's someone poking me? I wake to Itachi bugging me, shaking me awake. </p><p>Please comment, I'll try to finish this.</p><p>"Good, we're about to land," He said, amused at something. Probably me. The flight was multiple hours long and I had slept for most of it. "You look like shit," He continued. </p><p>"Why thank you," I said, combing my hair with my fingers. The land is visible through the windows now, the sun was just about setting and the lights of the city were illuminating the ground. A weird perspective to think all those small dots of light was someone's home. I'm a home-bound person, life was fine as it was, what was the need for change? Any type of change was a nag. I didn't like any of it, let alone moving to another country without my parents. As much as I dislike them for their unbelievably high expectations, I never got to show them any worth. Their money was always on Itachi, I simply never could amount to what they wanted. Now I can't show them I could uphold the Uchiha name, they're thousands of miles away. </p><p>Airplanes were never my thing. Apparently, my suffering is a source of entertainment for Itachi. For once I wish he was in the smaller position. Maybe getting poked around and laughed out would humble him out a little. </p><p>Bracing for impact as the plane nears the runaway I shut my eyes, trying to drown out the turbulence. I can <em>feel </em>Itachi's eyes as he chuckled at his younger brother. </p><p>"Shut up," I mustered out, though I hate the turbulence. I don't like the pressure. I don't like a lot of things, but Itachi's the only one who's seen me look so timid. Putting out such a brooding personality, Itachi finds it hilarious considering he's known my skittishness from when I was a little boy. </p><p> </p><p>Finally leaving the dreadful airplane, we head over to the baggage claim. Supposedly Kakashi and a distant cousin, Obito, are waiting there. I've met them once, I think. I must've been pretty young, I hardly remember. Kakashi is a family friend, and Obito is a distant cousin. Both having their foot in the door to the Uchiha family chaos, we were handed over to them for the time being.</p><p>"Kakashi-kun, Obito-kun," Itachi said, I looked up to see our new 'guardians'.</p><p>"No need for formalities," Kakashi said putting his book down I assume to assess us. "You two have definitely grown up since the last time I saw you," He said, as he walked over to us.</p><p>"No shit, I hardly remember you," I muttered, not exactly directed to anyone.</p><p>"Watch your mouth," Itachi warned, suddenly looking down at me. "Be thankful to them". <em>'No wonder Itachi's the pride and joy. Asshole. What a suck-up.'<br/>
</em></p><p>"Don't sweat it," Kakashi said, now in earshot. </p><p>"Good to see you again," Said the other man, presumably Obito. They both were so casual, I don't like it. Their appearances were, well utterly shameful in my opinion. Kakashi's hair is messy, with a mask. '<em>Why a mask? Is he sick or something?' </em>He doesn't exactly seem like a germaphobe either, considering he's reading porn. Wait. HE'S READING PORN? IN PUBLIC? HAS HE NO SHAME? </p><p>I get an elbow to the side. I look up at Itachi with a '<em>what the hell?' </em>look.</p><p>"Get that expression off your face," He said sternly. He's got no chill, I swear. But seriously, was the disgust written all over my face? <em>Tch. </em>Doesn't matter. </p><p>"It's nothing really Itachi," Kakashi said, reassuring the elder brother. "It's only natural a kid his age looks at my reading material," He laughed. </p><p>"Maybe the Uchiha's sheltered their youngest a little too much," Obito chimed in, also laughing. I look towards Itachi, who's also letting out a small laugh. <em>What was even funny? I swear they do this on purpose just to piss me off. </em>Kakashi picked up on the anger blossoming in me. </p><p>"Now now, don't go getting your panties in a knot," He laughed out again, only kindling the fire. I looked at him confused, <em>panties in a knot? </em>I understand the words but it makes no goddamn sense. I guess he picked up on the confusion too, he's good at reading people...</p><p>"I forgot, you don't speak English casually back home," He said, as the laughing died down. "Well, have fun with that," He began as we walked towards the airport exit, our bags given to us by Obito, "Let's go,".</p><p> </p><p> "Welcome," Kakashi said, opening the door to his quaint living space. <em>Minimalistic</em>... Itachi and I walked through the door, hauling our luggage in too. "You can get settled into your rooms, upstairs on the right. Itachi yours is the first door, Sasuke yours is the second." I nodded in agreement, the traveling seems to be catching up with me. As we hobbled up the stairs Kakashi reminded us, "Don't unpack most of your stuff, you've got dorms or whatever at boarding school." </p><p>Reaching my room was a blessing. I hadn't packed up a crap ton, but it was knowingly a lot considering his entire life was carried overseas. I read through the school manual thing, brochure? It was on campus-living for the weekdays, weekends at home. '<em>Convenient isn't it?' </em>If I'm just going to spend most of my time in a musty ass dormitory with kids <em>my age, </em>what's the point in unpacking now? </p><p>Disgusting airplane funk needs to get off me <em>now. </em>And to the showers, I headed. </p><p>After a much-needed shower, I hurried back into my room, just a towel wrapped around my waist. I heard talking downstairs, as well as the front door. <em>More people? Just lovely, my cup of tea. </em>I heard vaguely heard my name being said. Itachi would be pissed if I just used them and never interacted. All my clothing is packed into my suitcase. I open it up fumbling around inside, trying to find a suitable, <em>comfortable, </em>outfit. </p><p>I found boxers and went to put those on first. I let the towel fall from my waist, before pulling up the underwear my door swings open. A blonde man with eyes, around my age group, is staring back at me. After an extremely awkward dead silent seconds, the blonde letting the situation sink in. My senses also coming back from the initial startle. </p><p>"<em>Tch. </em>Ever learn how to fucking knock?" I said with a scowl, "Close the damn door". It was clear the man in the door was taken off guard then went to turn around and leave, as the blonde muttered a "Damn asshole."</p><p>After getting dressed I headed downstairs to go see what the commotion was about, let alone who the peeping tom was. Turning the corner the living room had another family. A man with blonde hair, much like the guy who decided to swing in on me changing, a woman with red hair, a guy with red hair, and of course, the blonde idiot who doesn't know how to knock. Something about him ticks me off. Possibly just the fact that he's breathing. </p><p>"Ah good you're here," Kakashi said, coming closer and resting his hands on my shoulders. What the hell was this even for, I need some space here. "This is Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother." Of course, the only way to be introduced was as Itachi's brother. Even in another country. On the other hand, Kakashi seemed to gather everyone's attention, they're all staring at me now. Including the blonde headed bimbo around my age. I guess the other man with the red hair is around my age range...? <em>Possibly. </em>"Meet the Namikaze family. Minato is principal at Konoha Academy, the school you're gonna be attending." <em>No shit. </em>I'm not an idiot I know all this. I look up and glare at Kakashi, <em>he looks at me like a damn child. </em>Minato gave a welcoming smile, the same smile he probably gives all the student body. I squint my eyes in return, he's all bullshit I'm guessing. "This is his son Naruto, he's a year ahead of you I believe". Naruto smiled at me too, a blinding smile, not my taste at all. Quite frankly, I don't give two shits about the Namikaze family, or Kakashi. </p><p>Naruto's smile went right to a pissed off expression after getting a good look at my scowl or whatever. Maybe he just doesn't like my face. </p><p><br/>
"What's wrong with your face?" He practically spat out. </p><p>"Naruto watch your tone," His mother warned. I can just tell their family is all over the place. </p><p>"It's not my fault this guys an asshole," Naruto responded pointing his finger right in my direction. </p><p>"Naruto! Not a another damn word!" She shouted swatting down his finger. So maybe it's not the fact he's breathing that's pissing me off, it's just him. </p><p>"That's rich coming from you," I retorted. </p><p>"What did you say?!" Naruto nearly screamed getting ready to charge at me. What a douchebag. </p><p>"Alright let's calm down," His father, Minato I assume, said placing his hand on his sons shoulder. The other man, the one with the red hair was containing his laughter. Getting better look at him, he's more Itachi's age than mine. Of course, my prick of a brother is also on the verge of laughter. I guess me being insulted is funny? </p><p>"As I was saying..." Kakashi cleared his throat, "And this is Kyuubi, he's a senior like Itachi." He certainly doesn't look like their biological son. I mean, their mother has red hair but it hardly resembles this Kyuubi guy.</p><p>Naruto's still glaring at me, even with my janky ass English I'd still drag his name through the dirt. But his dad is standing right there. How unfortunate, his daddy is there to protect him. I bet he's <em>that </em>kid. </p><p>Sure, back at home the other kids at school were scared of my family, or more specifically, my brother. I got picked on by guys a lot, I didn't meet their macho standards for being the class chick-magnet or whatever. Itachi was always stopping the fights with excessive force when things got pychical. It was honestly humiliating. I'd rather get beaten to a pulp then have my Aniki come to the rescue. I personally wouldn't use the word<em> jealous, </em>but yeah, I'd give my soul to be like Itachi. No, I want to <em>be </em>Itachi. Swap the places, see if he's still laughing... <em>prick.</em></p><p>"I'll filled them in on all the details, they're trustworthy," Kakashi said. All the details regarding me were not meant to be shared with airheaded asshats like Naruto. And his brother, or adopted brother, Kyuubi or what not. </p><p>"Ok, can I go back upstairs now?" I asked, bored out of my mind. I'd love to pick a fight with the dobe but all these adults are crowding around. </p><p>"Seriously!?" The blonde shouts yet again, a major headache inducer I must say, "That's all you have to say?!" I returned the harsh tone with a glare, one I seem to keep doing. He's getting on my nerves, he seriously needs to get off them. What the hell was I supposed to respond with? A yeepee! Hooray!? The details involving my stay here in the U.S. are very, well <em>mind bobblingly humiliating. </em>Mom and dad ran into a bit of a <em>situation,</em> meaning Itachi and I were moved here for safety. Now of course anyone involved with my family's sketchy 'bisuness' are willing to go as far as another country to hold ransom or something. I'm not quite sure what they would do since we haven't been caught in a rival's hands. My best bet is held ransom, torch me and send it to my parents, maybe to lure them in? I literally have no idea what they do and who they're doing this work with, but it involves my brother and I walking on a lot of thin ice. We've been fleeing and hiding multiple times, getting away by the skin of our teeth apparently. But this is a first. We've never had to go to a different country to avoid danger. From what mom and dad informed us, we need to lay low and get disguises. </p><p>Itachi had been homeschooled or taught in small group classes. I went to public school. Which means my information and face are in files and records. Since there's no school pictures or desicrptions on Itachi, it seems <em>I'm </em>the only one participating in this disguise thing. </p><p>The new name they gave me is Saiko. A girl. I may be shorter than most boys my age, but I'm sure as hell not a girl! The fact the blonde headed bastard also knows this is like loading his gun with bullets. Blackmail material. A historical comedy must be playing in his head. Not just him, Itachi too! He's always been an asshole so seeing his <em>'</em><em>scrawny'</em> little brother dress up like a girl is just the cherry on top. </p><p>"Are you mute or some shit? Say something!" Naruto kept rambling on about how I need to learn respect. Not a chance in hell would I treat the dickhead like my upperclassman. I don't even care if he is my upperclassman, he acts like a toddler throwing a fit, but with a lot more <em>mature </em>language. He turned to face away from me and I took that as my cue to head back to my room. </p><p>"What an asshole..." Naruto mumbled on, at this point it was giving everyone a headache yet it was still a little funny to Aniki and Kyuubi. It's not like I'm a push over, don't get me wrong, I just didn't plan on starting a brawl in front of my new principal, new 'guardian', and my much more talented older brother. I'm sure if anything got out of hand, Itachi would flame me for my crappy fighting skills. </p><p>With my back towards them I mumbled in Japanese. It was some nasty stuff, but only Itachi could understand. Kakashi has spent a long long time away from Japan, even if he did understand, he most definitely would pick on my insults. It was something like <em>' Dumb bitch, you're a waste of space, even your whore of a mother thinks so," </em>something like that... </p><p>Itachi heard all of it, and he was pissed. I know it's rude to talk in a different language in front of people, but that asshole really ticked me off. If we were alone, I would've given my best shot at beating the crap out of him. Most people leave me alone after I heavily insult them. I don't sugarcoast shit, it's one of my best and worst qualities. The kids at my last school said I was 'brutally honest'. I guess the fragile hearts of my classmates couldn't take the truth about their looks and shit. </p><p>He elbowed me in the ribs, not very hard, it was like a warning. You could just tell he's angry. The shit eating grin that was holding back his laughter was a disappointed grimace. My choice of words weren't exactly dull, but they weren't the best I could come up with. </p><p>School with Naruto is gonna be a pain in the ass. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>